


Of Roses and Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, But also Sweet Roy, Figurative Language, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Language, Roses, Sassy Cloud, Sassy Samus, Sweet, Threats of Violence, angry Roy, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing Cloud wants to do is go outside when it's hotter than all Hell. However, he finds a way to manage it with a few friends there to keep him company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for practically being dead this whole time, I've had other things to worry about that have distracted me from writing. This was made months ago, so it's probably not top quality. I have a few stories lined up, and I'm trying to work on those to churn out more content! Also, the inspiration for this fic comes from this post (http://nelladee.tumblr.com/post/41141097066) on Tumblr! It's the original post, but there's a funny thread on it that I might make a second chapter out of just for kicks. Anyways, enjoy the fic, and thank you for reading!

It was a bright, sunny day at the battlegrounds of the Smash Brothers Tournaments, and heat advisories were set out all across the land. Master Hand made it required, then, that there be no battles for the day, lest someone gets a heat-induced illness. The fighters took this vacation from their duties gladly, and spent the day cooling off and hanging out with friends.

The Villager girls wanted to go pick flowers from the garden, and someone had to keep watch of them as they did it, which was how Roy, Samus and Cloud were sent out into the blistering heat to keep an eye on the young children.

Roy was happily interacting with the girls as they picked their desired flowers and created such things as flower crowns and bouquets, his voice cheery and teasing as the Villagers happily went about their business as if there was no heat at all. On the other hand, Cloud and Samus were keeping their eyes on the group, both sweating and wishing that they were inside rather than outside.

"How much longer will we be out here?" Samus called over to Roy, her tone deep and agitated as Roy looked away from the children and to the bounty hunter. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she stared down the man as he looked back at the girls. "Until they want to go back in, I guess," Roy answered sheepishly, grinning as he was given a yellow rose and thanking the Villager for the gift. Cloud simply sighed and rolled his gaze to Samus, equally as agitated but doing a good job of concealing it. "If you want to go in, you can. It's not like you had to be out here in the first place."

"Peach said she'd skin me if I wasn't out here to keep your boyfriend from going crazy."

Cloud narrowed his eyes into a glare as Samus smirked, knowing that she was pushing at him about his sweet friendship with Roy like they were dating. "Well, I'm sure Captain Falcon would appreciate your attitude more than me if you go inside."

Samus' head snapped towards the soldier, her eyes also narrowed into a glare as Cloud simply cocked his head to the side. "What, did I strike a nerve, Samus?"

"Knock it off. I don't want to get my hands dirty from punching that pretty face of yours."

Roy turned from the young ones to glower at the both of them, shocking both blondes at how smoldering his gaze looked before he stood up and sighed. "Samus, if you want to go in nobody's stopping you. Tell Peach I'm giving you a break. And Cloud, stop being a jerk."

The two were at a loss of words, and didn't make snarky remarks at each other as Samus simply walked inside and Cloud rolled his eyes dismissively. "Thanks for that, Roy."

Roy returned his attention to the flower picking Villagers happily conversing in their own little language as Cloud stood by, laughing with them and also picking flowers as the time went past. Cloud eventually joined in out of sheer boredom, and the Villagers wasted no time in weaving flowers into his spiky golden hair. Roy smiled fondly at his friend as they were both adorned with flowers, Cloud trying to act cool and leisurely even though he was blushing from embarrassment at the flowers on him.

"You know, Cloud, I don't think pink's your color," Roy commented, seeing as the Villagers were dressing him up in pink flowers exclusively rather than any other color. Cloud rolled his eyes and looked over at Roy. "And green's not your color, either." Roy grinned and looked at his hair, which was braided and covered in green flowers from the girls. "Yeah... But you know what color would look great on you?"

Cloud perked his head up in question, and Roy took out the yellow rose from earlier before handing it to Cloud with a slight color to his cheeks. "Yellow," Roy said simply, and Cloud took the magnificent rose before laughing softly under his breath and shaking his head. "Are you flirting with me?"

If Roy's face looked normal before, it was completely heated to red as he watched Cloud fiddle with the rose before tucking it into his belt with a tiny smile. "F-Flirting!?" Roy squeaked, watching Cloud lean over to the rose bushes beside them before emerging with a brilliant red rose. The thorns were cut off of the roses, thanks to the gardening job done by Master Hand, so there was no issue for Cloud to tuck the red rose behind Roy's ear to accentuate both his blush and hair.

"Red looks perfect on you, though."

Roy was left completely speechless as Cloud moved ahead towards the Villagers, and didn't even notice as the Villagers motioned to go inside and ran in while Cloud followed slowly behind.

"Hey, the girls are inside, you don't have to be out here anymore," Cloud teased on his way past, snapping Roy out of his thoughts as he rushed after the soldier to reach the cool indoors. As they both reached the corridors, Peach and Zelda immediately came to their sides to observe the job done by the girls in the garden.

"Zelda! They look so precious!" Peach giggled, Zelda smiling softly and tracing the patterns in their hair while the two men flushed in embarrassment. Samus was walking past when she caught sight of Cloud covered in pretty flowers, and snickered to herself before walking next to Peach and also observing Cloud's flowery hair. "You look like a darling, Cloud," Samus teased, Cloud gritting his teeth at the teasing to prevent himself from snapping at the woman. Luckily, he didn't have to do it, for Peach immediately turned to Samus with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, Samus, you're in trouble! Cloud did his part of the job while you took the lazy way out! Now go back to your room!"

Samus stared at the princess before turning to Cloud to see him with his arms folded across his chest and his teeth digging into his bottom lip to prevent from laughing. She sighed and simply did as she was told, knowing Peach would not hesitate to chase her down with her parasol until she followed orders.

"How sweet... Romance and Friendship..."

Attention was turned to Zelda as she fondly felt the petals of the roses on both Cloud and Roy. "Such a lovely bit of detail. I'll have to tell the Villagers to dress you two more often."

A sputter erupted from Roy at the suggestion, and both women laughed as the boy immediately refused the idea while Cloud buried his face in his hands with a loud sigh. The meaning behind the roses was completely lost on them... The two princesses would be relentless in their teasing for weeks.

 


End file.
